Dos son Compañía
by Aglaia Callia
Summary: Una mujer misteriosa requiere los servicios de Sherlock y John y no se detendrá hasta obtener la ayuda que necesita. Escrito antes del estreno de la segunda temporada.


Disclaimer: Ninguno de los lugares o personajes conocidos me pertenecen ni lucro con ellos.

Advertencias: Spoilers hasta el final de la primera temporada.

Resultaría extremadamente difícil describir un día ordinario en casa de Sherlock Holmes y John Watson.

Tal vez porque la vida de ambos hombres podría ser catalogada de cualquier forma, excepto como ordinaria.

Después de todo, si bien uno de ellos ejercía una profesión tan prosaica como la medicina, es justo decir que en el periodo de casi un año que llevaban compartiendo el número 221B de Baker Street, en muy pocas ocasiones se vieron aburridos por la falta de actividad en otras áreas mucho más estimulantes.

Sin embargo, en todas las ocupaciones existen épocas de tranquilidad, en las que es habitual contar con tiempo libre para dedicarlo a aquellos quehaceres que una vez retomados pueden ser muy interesantes.

Esta era la opinión de John; por supuesto, Sherlock no estaba en lo absoluto de acuerdo con él.

—¿Por qué nadie muere?

John enarcó una ceja y reprimió un suspiro, dejando el diario sobre la mesilla del salón. Si no estaba equivocado, esa debía ser la cuarta vez que Sherlock interrumpía su lectura en la última hora.

—Hay gente muriendo ahora mismo, Sherlock, te lo aseguro.

Su compañero dejó su análisis del techo, y le dirigió una mirada fastidiada.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero—casi escupió—; necesito asesinatos, muertes violentas, algo en qué trabajar, no viejecitas agonizando apaciblemente en los geriátricos.

—Estoy seguro de que a los familiares de las viejecitas les encantaría oírte.

Sherlock dejó el asiento y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, y considerando que era relativamente pequeña, no le importó tropezar con los pies de John, haciendo que este se repantigara en el sillón con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Robos! ¡Venganzas! ¿Dónde están los criminales cuando hacen falta?

—Imagino que donde siempre, ¿los has buscado?

Si el detective captó el sutil tono sarcástico, lo que era más que posible, lo ignoró.

—He recorrido las calles, hablé con mis contactos en los muelles y no he encontrado nada interesante.

John dejó la burla de lado y lo miró casi con compasión al notar el desespero que esa aparente anormalidad le inspiraba. Después de todo, ¿qué sería de Sherlock sin un caso entre manos? Ahora que lo pensaba, era casi un milagro que no hubiera empezado ya a disparar a las paredes para disipar el aburrimiento.

—¿Ha pasado antes? Tanto tiempo sin toparte con algo que llame tu atención, quiero decir.

—Sé lo que quieres decir—John sintió su compasión evaporarse ante el tono ácido—. En realidad, recuerdo que hace tres años pasaron catorce días sin que se presentara un solo caso que valiera mi atención.

—Bueno, pues allí lo tienes, algo aparecerá. Ahora, ¿podrás quedarte quieto y dejarme leer?—al no obtener respuesta, volvió la vista hacia la ventana, donde Sherlock continuaba de pie, mirando hacia fuera—. ¿Ocurre algo?

Le bastó ver su media sonrisa satisfecha para comprender que los días de descanso habían terminado.

—John, limpia por allí, algo me dice que a esa mujer no le gustará sentarse sobre tu emparedado.

El doctor se dividió entre hacer lo que le decía o seguir su instinto básico de mandarlo al diablo, pero tuvo que optar por lo primero, ya que antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Sherlock se dirigió a la puerta y volvió unos minutos después acompañado de una mujer que lo dejó boquiabierto.

Vestida de negro de pies a cabeza y con un sombrero enorme que le tapaba parte del rostro, parecía una visión surgida de una tarde de carreras en Ascot.

John se paró por reflejo muy derecho con las manos tras la espalda, tal y como su madre le enseñó en su niñez cada vez que le presentaba a alguien "importante". No tenía idea de quién podría ser esa mujer, pero definitivamente pertenecía a esa categoría.

—Doctor Watson, supongo—extendió una mano enguantada que él se apresuró a estrechar.

—Mucho gusto, ¿y usted es…?

—Todavía no, si es tan amable—la sonrisa no ocultó el tono seco—. ¿Puedo sentarme?

—Por favor.

No le sorprendió que Sherlock se hubiera quedado de pie en el umbral, inspeccionando a la mujer de pies a cabeza con esa expresión analítica que conocía tan bien.

—¿Un té?

—¿Quién quiere lastimarla?

Ambos hombres hablaron al mismo tiempo, obteniendo una mirada desconcertada de la mujer, que se sentó aún más erguida en el sillón.

—Sherlock, por favor…

—Esta señorita no ha venido a conocer tus dotes de anfitrión, John, está aquí porque necesita de mis servicios, ¿correcto?

La mujer se deshizo del sombrero con movimientos lentos y calculados, sin apartar la mirada del detective.

—Más que correcto, señor Holmes, y debo decir que aún cuando estoy muy bien informada de sus habilidades, me ha impresionado; ¿cómo sabe que alguien me quiere lastimar?

—Nada difícil de deducir considerando que cuando cruzaba la calle veía a todos lados como temiendo que la siguieran.

—Tal vez solo temía que me robaran, este es un barrio peligroso.

—Algo así no aterrorizaría a alguien como usted.

—¡Vaya! ¿Estoy aterrorizada?

—Se muere de miedo.

—¿Seguro?

—Si fuera otro tipo de mujer, estaría llorando desconsolada.

Watson presenciaba el intercambio de palabras como quien asiste a un partido de tenis, y debía reconocer que estaba anonadado. No por las rápidas conclusiones a las que había llegado Sherlock, estaba acostumbrado a su método infalible, sino por el modo en que esa mujer le replicaba sin una sola inflexión en la voz pese a que, según su compañero, su vida corría serio peligro.

—Es una suerte que no sea de ese tipo entonces, ¿verdad? Imagínese como dificultaría su trabajo.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros, como si el hecho en sí no le importara del todo, y ocupó el lugar junto a John.

—Empiece diciendo su nombre y cuéntenos todo lo que ha ocurrido desde esta mañana.

La mujer asintió, disimulando apenas el desconcierto que le causó esa última afirmación, y empezó a hablar.

—Mi nombre es Irene Adler, tal vez me hayan oído mencionar alguna vez.

John sacudió la cabeza, procurando recordar si había escuchado ese nombre con anterioridad, pero debió darse muy pronto por vencido.

—Cantante retirada de ópera; muy buena, o eso escribieron en los diarios cuando dejó la profesión—la mujer dio una cabezada con una mal disimulada expresión de complacencia—. Parece que no le ha ido nada mal desde entonces.

La señorita Adler sonrió abiertamente frente a su comentario, sacudiendo una inexistente mota de polvo de su falda.

—Las artes pueden ser crueles a veces, señor Holmes, y he descubierto que la actividad privada resulta mucho más lucrativa.

—¿Trabaja para algún centro de entretenimiento?—fue John quien hizo la pregunta.

—No precisamente, doctor.

—¿Cuenta con un mecenas generoso y dispuesto entonces?

—Eso es correcto… una vez más, señor Holmes.

—Bien, continúe con la historia, sea precisa y no olvide los detalles—Sherlock parecía más impaciente que satisfecho por sus aciertos.

La mujer jugó con la hebilla de su bolso antes de retomar la palabra.

—Henry, mi… novio, posee varios negocios, entre ellos algunos centros de entretenimiento, como mencionó el doctor Watson. Es un buen hombre, brillante, y muy atento, no puedo quejarme de mi suerte en ese sentido. Sin embargo, tiene un terrible defecto, y es que puede ser con frecuencia demasiado confiado con sus afectos. Cree que por ser noble y leal todos le pagarán con la misma moneda, y como bien saben, eso no siempre ocurre.

—Entonces no es él quien quiere matarla.

La señorita Adler negó, muy segura.

—Uno de sus socios, Simon Carter, es quien me quiere muerta.

—¿Por qué?—John se adelantó en el asiento, intrigado.

—Obviamente, la señorita Adler vio algo que no debía, ¿cierto?

—Estoy segura de que él mató a un hombre, un antiguo compañero suyo y de Henry en el negocio por un asunto de dinero; no puedo probarlo, pero lo sé.

—¿Cómo puede estar tan segura?

—Lo escuché todo, doctor, a través de un orificio secreto que comunica las oficinas de Henry y Simon; desde luego, él no sabía que me encontraba allí, y creí que estaba a salvo, pero he recibido mensajes y llamadas amenazantes desde entonces. Esta mañana, un auto intentó arrollarme, y estoy segura de que no fue un accidente.

Sherlock hizo una mueca de desdén, como si la historia de la señorita Adler le hubiera aburrido sobremanera.

—Asumo que no ha pensado en ir con la policía o su novio para denunciar el supuesto asesinato.

La mujer se sentó aún más erguida, si ello era posible, y lo miró con los ojos relampagueantes.

—¿Cómo se atreve a llamarlo "supuesto asesinato"? Estoy segura de lo que oí, y no, no he recurrido a nadie más, no soy estúpida; sé que sin pruebas mi palabra no valdrá lo suficiente para ir contra Simon, es un hombre brillante y habrá cubierto muy bien sus huellas.

John creyó sensato intervenir antes de que Sherlock pudiera hacer otro comentario desafortunado.

—Mi amigo no pretendió ofenderla, señorita—ignoró el bufido grosero del detective y le dirigió una mirada reprobadora—. Pero estoy de acuerdo con él en que sería mejor que recurriera a las autoridades.

—¿Y cree acaso que me tomarán en serio? Scotland Yard no se caracteriza por la brillantez de sus agentes y si fuera allí me convertiría en un blanco seguro para Simon. Creo que con mi presencia he dejado claro que son ustedes las personas que necesito.

—En ese caso, ¿qué pretende que hagamos?

Sherlock se levantó con presteza y miró a John como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

—Nosotros, John, no vamos a hacer nada—miró a la mujer, que a su vez lo contemplaba con una ceja alzada—. Señorita Adler, no puedo ayudarla, no me involucro en asuntos tan vulgares, ¿por qué no lo intenta con la policía? Busque a un tal Lestrade, es el menos idiota de todos.

—¡Sherlock!

Tanto el aludido como la mujer ignoraron el grito de John y se midieron sin que ninguno bajara la vista. Al fin, ella lo vio con desdén y poniéndose de pie sin perder un mínimo de garbo, asintió.

—Lamento haberle quitado su precioso tiempo con asuntos tan… vulgares, señor Holmes, ¿le debo algo por la consulta?

—Tómelo como asesoría gratuita—respondió con tono indiferente.

—Eso es extremadamente amable de su parte, gracias—hizo un gesto de despedida a John, que la veía impotente—. Un placer, doctor Watson.

Él asintió con aire avergonzado y se apresuró a acompañarla hasta la puerta.

Una vez que regresó al salón, encontró a Sherlock en la misma posición, golpeando el suelo con la punta del zapato.

—Por un momento pensé que había algo interesante allí, es una pena, volvemos al aburrimiento—luego de esa sentencia, se dejó caer sobre el sillón y tomó una revista.

John contó hasta diez; luego, volvió a contar, pero se dijo que bien podría llegar hasta un millón y su disgusto continuaría intacto.

—Tengo hambre, pide algo para cenar; chino, a ser posible.

El sonido de la mano de John golpeando la pared consiguió que Sherlock dejara su lectura.

—Está bien, que sea marroquí si quieres, me da igual.

—¿Comida? ¿Cómo puedes pensar en comida? ¡Acabas de enviar a esa pobre mujer a la muerte y hablas de cenar!

—Ah, eso—el detective ladeó la cabeza al responder—. Como bien sabes, John, mi tiempo es valioso, y no voy a perderlo en burdas intrigas. Además, esa _pobre mujer_ es bastante capaz de defenderse sola, no necesita tu compasión.

—¡La has oído! Ha sido testigo de un asesinato y ahora van por ella, ¿o acaso crees que está mintiendo?

Sherlock se encogió de hombros sin alterar el semblante.

—Desde luego que no, sé cuando la gente me miente y ella no lo hacía; está diciendo la verdad.

La seguridad e indiferencia con las que su compañero habló solo consiguieron alterarlo aún más.

—¿Entonces? ¿Cómo puedes quedarte tan tranquilo? ¡Ella podría morir!

El detective suspiró con resignación, se levantó, y sin mirarlo, cogió el abrigo del perchero, tomó las llaves, y le contestó con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

—Lo has dicho hace un momento, la gente muere todo el tiempo; no puedes esperar que siempre me interese.

Y dejando a John con la boca abierta y una mirada incrédula, abandonó la casa.

Unos días después de la visita de Irene Adler a Baker Street, John continuaba preocupado por las consecuencias que podría acarrear el rechazo de Sherlock a tomar su caso.

Estuvo tentado de llamar al Inspector Lestrade para hablarle del tema, pero algo le decía que la señorita Adler no agradecería el gesto; dejó muy en claro que no confiaba en la policía y no estaba seguro de poder culparla.

Lo peor de todo era que aún cuando intentó hacer entrar en razón a su compañero para que hiciera algo, no hubo manera de convencerlo. Insistía en que sin un misterio de por medio, el asunto resultaba completamente intrascendente.

Solo le quedaba como magro consuelo la posibilidad de que esa mujer tomara la decisión de buscar ayudar en otro lugar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Esa mañana, aceptó tomar la guardia de un colega en el hospital para que pudiera asistir al cumpleaños de su hijo. El dinero extra le vendría bien, y le agradaba ayudar; el único problema era que después de la guerra encontraba muy complicado trabajar en la sala de emergencias sin verse afectado por los recuerdos, pero debía aprender a manejarlo.

Podría decirse que fue afortunado, ya que en toda la mañana no tuvo que atender más que a un par de heridos leves de un choque en el centro, luego fue a almorzar y apenas regresaba a la sala cuando un alboroto proveniente de uno de los cubículos llamó su atención, especialmente al ver salir a una enfermera enfurecida que estuvo a punto de arrollarlo.

—Anna, ¿qué pasa?

Ella, que era una de las enfermeras más experimentadas y agradables que trabajaban en el hospital, lo sorprendió al soltar un resoplido fastidiado.

—¿Quiere ver lo que pasa? Por favor, doctor, no se detenga por mí—señaló a las cortinas corridas y casi lo golpeó en el pecho con una de las carpetas que llevaba.

John la vio partir y se dirigió con paso resignado al lugar. ¿Con qué se encontraría? ¿Un borracho grosero? ¿Algún mendigo que necesitaba una inspección?

Para su sorpresa, no se trataba de nada de eso, al contrario, tenía ante sí un espectáculo muy poco habitual.

Irene Adler, con un traje blanco inmaculado, lo veía desde un extremo de la camilla, tan calmada y digna como la viera por primera vez, aunque pudo notar cierta palidez extraña en su semblante.

—Señorita Adler, ¿qué ha pasado?

Apenas alcanzó a dar un par de pasos antes de notar una mancha que se extendía por su hombro y que escapó a su primer análisis.

—¡Está herida!

—Es apenas un rasguño, creo que necesito unos puntos—concedió de mala gana—; pero esa enfermera escandalosa se empeñaba en llamar a la policía, cuando es obvio que lo que necesito es un médico.

John comprendió de inmediato que sería una pérdida de tiempo intentar razonar con ella, así que decidió seguirle la corriente; usualmente le funcionaba con Sherlock y le bastaron un par de encuentros con esta dama para comprobar que ambos tenían mucho en común.

—Déjeme ver eso.

Al menos permitió que la examinara sin quejarse y comprobó lo que ya temía; las abrasiones en su piel revelaban un tipo de herida que ya había visto muchas veces.

—Le han disparado.

Ella suspiró y asintió de mala gana.

—Apenas me ha rozado, tuve suerte, ¿puede curarlo?

—Desde luego que puedo, necesita suturas, pero antes tenemos que limpiar la zona—buscó guantes y todo lo que iba a necesitar—. ¿Cómo pasó esto?

—Huyendo, claro, ¿cómo cree que escapa con vida una persona de alguien que quiere matarla a balazos?—hizo una mueca de dolor cuando John cubrió la herida con el desinfectante—. Lamento el tono, doctor, tiendo a ser sarcástica cuando estoy nerviosa.

—No se preocupe, conozco a alguien que no necesita una excusa para serlo.

—Su buen amigo, el señor Holmes, supongo—comentó con una sonrisa sardónica—; todo un personaje.

John comprendió el desagrado que esa mujer debía de sentir por Sherlock, no podría esperarse menos considerando la forma en que la trató cuando recurrió a él por ayuda, pero no pudo reprimir el instinto de salir en su defensa.

—Es una persona muy… especial, ciertamente.

—Debe de serlo para que acepte convivir con él un hombre tan diferente como usted.

John lo pensó un momento, sin descuidar su labor.

—Bueno, tal vez tengamos más cosas en común de lo que puede parecer a simple vista; pero sí, vivir con Sherlock es toda una aventura.

—Lo imagino.

Una vez que tuvo la zona completamente limpia, John aplicó anestesia en cantidad suficiente como para evitarle todo el sufrimiento posible.

—Esto puede resultar un poco incómodo…

—Solo haga lo suyo, doctor, por favor.

Watson no pudo menos que admirar el temple de la mujer, que apenas si se quejó durante el procedimiento, apretando la manta de la camilla hasta tener los nudillos blancos.

—Falta poco—comentó él, intentando distraerla—, ¿por qué no me dice qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo es que se vio obligada a huir?

Ella hizo un imperceptible gesto de dolor antes de responder.

—Fui una estúpida, a decir verdad, jugué mal mis cartas—sonrió de lado al ver la expresión confundida de John—. Verá, hasta esta mañana había procurado actuar con normalidad frente a Simon, aunque tanto él como yo sabemos perfectamente lo que vi; pero las llamadas amenazantes continuaron, y llegué a mi límite.

—¿Qué hizo?

—Lo confronté, amenacé con ir a la policía; se lo he dicho ya, fue una jugada muy estúpida. Me tildó de loca al principio, y luego se burló diciendo que no tenía una sola prueba en su contra, lo que es cierto—suspiró—; de modo que dejé su oficina y unas horas después un hombre me acorraló a la entrada de mi edificio.

—Ya veo.

Había terminado ya de colocar los puntos, y vendaba su hombro con extremo cuidado.

—Me di cuenta de inmediato de que intentaba aparentar un robo, así que me las arreglé para darle un golpe y correr; Simon no debe de considerarme una gran amenaza, no parecía un asesino muy peligroso.

—Aún así fue muy valiente de su parte.

—Se sorprendería de lo que es capaz de hacer una persona para salvar su vida.

John no pudo contener una risa ahogada.

—Me hago una idea, señorita Adler, créame.

Ella lo miró con sospecha, pero se abstuvo de hacer preguntas.

—De cualquier modo, me he puesto en una posición más peligrosa aún, si eso es posible.

—Supongo que su decisión de evitar a la policía no ha cambiado—suspiró ante su negativa—. Sabrá al menos que estamos obligados a acudir a ellos cuando admitimos a un herido de bala.

Su reacción fue la que imaginaba; pasó del espanto a la indignación y de allí a la terquedad absoluta.

—Por favor, doctor Watson, no puede hacerme esto, no es la manera correcta de salir de este embrollo, sabe que no podrán ayudarme.

—¿Por qué está tan segura de eso? Si habla con ellos, aún cuando no tenga pruebas, podrían investigar a ese hombre…

—Lo que solo serviría para que Simon pusiera mayor empeño en librarse de mí—lo interrumpió ella—. Solo recurriré a la policía cuando tenga todos los medios necesarios para comprobar su culpabilidad.

John negó, inseguro, y contempló a la mujer que recostada sobre la camilla había cerrado los ojos con semblante agotado. Sintió lástima por ella, y se preguntó por enésima vez de qué forma podría ayudarle.

Lamentablemente, no creía ser capaz de hacer algo útil por su cuenta, solo se le ocurría ir en busca de Sherlock, pero él ya había dejado en claro su negativa a involucrarse en el caso. Si pudiera encontrar una forma de convencerlo…

Fue en ese preciso momento que una pieza cayó en su lugar, consiguiendo que esbozara una sonrisa.

—Señorita Adler, creo que se me ocurre una forma de ayudarla a salir de este problema, pero voy a necesitar su total colaboración.

Ella abrió los ojos, elevando una ceja al ver el rostro sonriente de John.

—Soy toda oídos, doctor.

—¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! Sácala de aquí ahora mismo.

El tono helado de Sherlock Holmes habría asustado a alguien con menos agallas que John.

—Lo siento, Sherlock, pero esta también es mi casa; te recuerdo que pago la mitad de la renta y tengo derecho a invitar a quien quiera.

—Y puedes hacerlo, mientras yo no esté, pero esto—extendió los brazos, abarcando toda la habitación—, esto es demasiado.

—Obviamente, tenemos diferentes puntos de vista respecto a lo que demasiado significa.

Irene veía de uno a otro con una sonrisa juguetona desde un rincón del salón. Llevaba un brazo en cabestrillo y una maleta descansaba a sus pies.

—¡Esta mujer no va a quedarse a vivir aquí! John, hablo en serio.

—Solo serán unos días, no te molestará; tan pronto como pueda solucionar sus problemas regresará a su casa. Mientras ello ocurre, será mi huésped.

Sherlock le dirigió una mirada indignada y le dio la espalda, viendo fijamente a la mujer que escuchaba todo sin alterarse.

—¿Este es su juego? ¿Engatusar a John para forzarme a tomar su caso? Compruebo que no me equivoqué en mi primera impresión respecto a la persona que es.

—¡Sherlock!

Irene levantó la mano libre, proyectando una sonrisa calmada.

—No te preocupes, John, no pasa nada; empiezo a apreciar el carácter peculiar del señor Holmes—le dirigió una mueca burlona al aludido—. Creo que necesitan hablar a solas, ¿me muestras mi habitación?

—Por supuesto, Irene, sígueme.

Ignorando a su compañero, que exhibía una expresión ultrajada, John tomó la maleta y escoltó a Irene fuera del salón, indicándole el camino hasta su habitación.

Tardó en regresar, ocupado en señalarle a su invitada donde se encontraban todas las cosas que podría necesitar durante la noche.

Una vez que estuvo de vuelta, suspiró, listo para lo que vendría.

—¿John?

—¿Sí, Sherlock?

—¿Te llama John? ¿Apenas la conoces y ahora son buenos amigos?—el detective daba vueltas por la habitación con los brazos cruzados—. "No te preocupes, John", "Por supuesto, Irene"; absolutamente ridículo.

John se dejó caer en un sillón sin ceremonias, y recostó la cabeza sobre el respaldar.

—Ha sido un largo día, Sherlock, te agradecería que resumieras, necesito dormir.

—Por supuesto, será muy simple conciliar el sueño con una completa extraña en la casa.

—Pon el seguro a tu puerta, no queremos que te estrangule mientras duermes con su única mano útil—John frotó el puente de su nariz con los dedos; no bromeaba al decir que había sido un largo día.

Lamentablemente, la consideración no estaba entre los fuertes de su compañero.

—Esto no es gracioso, John, no tenías ningún derecho a imponerme a esa mujer.

—Deja de llamarla así, tiene un nombre.

—Claro que lo tiene. Irene—espetó con desprecio.

—Exacto, Irene, mi invitada, la misma a la que te agradecería mostraras un poco de respeto.

El resoplido burlón de Sherlock no lo tomó por sorpresa, pero sí que con un par de largas zancadas se pusiera a su altura, y colocando una mano en cada apoyabrazos de sillón, pegara su rostro hasta que lo tuvo a tan solo un par de centímetros de distancia.

—Repito—su voz calmada engañaría a cualquiera, menos a él—. Esto no es gracioso, y la quiero fuera.

John pestañeó repetidamente, procurando fijar la vista en cualquier punto que no fuera su cara; la lámpara de la mesita le pareció una buena opción.

—Sherlock, a veces olvidas que tengo tantos derechos como tú aquí—hizo un esfuerzo por hablar con claridad—. Me arrastras de un lugar a otro sin dar explicaciones, la casa es prácticamente tu oficina, y más de una vez me he encontrado con restos humanos en el refrigerador. ¿Realmente es tan difícil de aceptar que tenga un invitado?

El detective se movió lo suficiente para obligar a John a verlo y procedió a analizarlo como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Cuando el doctor pensó que no podría sostener su mirada por más tiempo, él se retiró, viéndolo desde su altura con gesto adusto.

—Bien, haz lo que quieras, no me importa; no voy a prestarme a tu juego infantil, tengo cosas más importantes de las qué ocuparme.

John lo vio con desconfianza, indeciso acerca de qué decir a continuación. Sabía que de alguna extraña y retorcida forma, era Sherlock ahora quien jugaba con él.

—¿Qué significa exactamente eso?

Sherlock se encogió de hombros, en apariencia indiferente.

—Dale el significado que mejor te parezca, me da igual. Buenas noches, John, disfruta el sofá.

Empezó a alejarse, pero giró a verlo un momento con las cejas alzadas.

—Porque asumo que vas a dormir en el sofá…

John tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, acompañó su respuesta con un gesto indignado.

—¡Desde luego que voy a dormir en el sofá!

—Bien, eso pensé.

Esta vez, Sherlock continuó su camino sin decir más, y lo último que John escuchó de él fue la puerta de su dormitorio cerrándose.

John despertó muy temprano a la mañana siguiente, con el cuerpo adolorido y de mal humor. Lo primero a causa de ese viejo sofá que debían cambiar lo antes posible, y lo segundo, bueno, no podría asegurarlo, pero sospechaba que estaba relacionado con Sherlock; tal vez tuvo una pesadilla con él.

Le alegró que Irene aún no se hubiera levantado y comprobar que Sherlock debió salir al amanecer, como de costumbre; eso le daba tiempo para tomar la ropa que dejó preparada y darse un rápido baño.

Apenas acababa de sacar algunas cosas del refrigerador cuando Irene se reunió con él; tenía mucho mejor aspecto que el día anterior y se ofreció a ayudarle.

Mientras preparaban el desayuno, tuvo la oportunidad de hacerle algunas preguntas, evitando tratar el asunto que la había llevado a buscar refugio, y descubrió que tal y como pensaba, se trataba de una mujer fuera de lo común.

No solo le confesó con franqueza que dejó los escenarios por una mejor paga en la actividad privada, como ella le llamaba, también comentó entre risas que el mundo de la ópera no había perdido mucho con su partida; jamás se consideró un prodigio. John no estaba del todo de acuerdo respecto a esto último, ya que si Sherlock la había oído nombrar, seguro que era mucho mejor de lo que decía, pero prefirió no contradecirla.

Se esmeró por llevar una conversación agradable y no fue nada difícil; si exceptuaba a Sarah, hacía mucho que no se encontraba tan cómodo en compañía femenina. Le hubiera gustado que su hermana compartiera ese carácter chispeante y gentil, pero no era algo en lo que pudiera pensar sin lastimarse a sí mismo, así que mejor no profundizar en ello.

Estaba abstraído, dándole vueltas a la impresión que le causaba esta mujer, de modo que cuando estuvo frente a un humeante plato de tocino y huevos, ya sentado a la mesa, ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en el que llegó allí.

—Tengo que decirte, Irene, que no te imaginaba tan buena cocinera.

—Dicen que la necesidad obliga y tienen toda la razón; si no hubiera tenido que valerme por mí misma desde tan joven, no sabría ni cómo poner una tetera al fuego.

John no pudo evitar preguntarse cuál sería la historia completa de esa mujer que parecía desenvolverse tan bien con los trajes más elegantes, transmitiendo una seguridad apabullante, y como se veía ahora mismo, accesible y amable con un sencillo vestido que le hacía ver muy joven.

No preguntó tanto como hubiera querido para no ser indiscreto, pero sí que pudo enterarse de algunas cosas respecto a ella que solo ayudaron a formarse una mejor opinión de su persona.

—Me gustaría que pudieras hablar de este modo con Sherlock, creo que le simpatizarías si te conociera un poco mejor.

—No lo sé, John, creo que es divertido ser el centro de su odio; no siempre puedes ganarte la antipatía de un hombre tan especial.

—Creo que exageras, él no te odia, es solo que se trata de una persona muy difícil, nada más; si lo trataras un poco más te darías cuenta de que en el fondo es muy agradable.

John tuvo que tragarse su comentario y dirigirle a Irene una sonrisa avergonzada cuando la puerta de la calle se abrió de un sonoro golpe y la figura de Sherlock se recortó en el umbral. La mirada que les dirigió era cualquier cosa menos agradable.

—Buenos días, señor Holmes, veo que es usted un madrugador, ¿algún caso que le llamara la atención allí fuera?

E Irene no ayudaba en lo absoluto con la actitud burlona que adoptaba cada que estaban en la misma habitación.

—Sí, le sorprendería saber que _algunas personas_ sí tienen vidas interesantes.

John forzó una tos escandalosa para evitar que Irene pudiera replicar ese último comentario.

—Sherlock, supongo que no has desayunado, ¿quieres algo?

Su compañero vio de uno a otro con gesto calculador, y tras dar una suave cabezada, se acomodó en una de las sillas.

—Café y algo de eso que tienes en tu plato.

—Huevos y tocino—le explicó Irene con una falsa sonrisa ingenua.

—Irene lo preparó para nosotros.

—Entonces solo el café.

John reprimió un suspiró e intercambió una sonrisa con Irene; era un alivio saber que ella encontraba esa situación tan divertida y en absoluto insultante, como ocurriría con otras personas.

—Me encanta su camisa, ¿dónde la compró?

Sherlock la ignoró, concentrado en tomar la bebida que John acababa de llevarle.

—No muchos hombres pueden usar púrpura sin pasar vergüenza.

El detective inspiró profundamente, mirando a John, que le hacía gestos, pidiéndole que se controlara.

—John, ¿recuerdas ese libro que tomaste prestado de mi biblioteca? ¿El de Anatomía? Lo necesito de vuelta.

—¿Ahora?

—Tengo un caso y quiero consultar algo.

—Usa el Internet—le daba terror la idea de dejar a esos dos a solas.

—¿Sabes lo odiosa que resulta una persona que se niega a devolver un libro?

—No me niego, solo… —ese maldito hombre siempre sabía qué decir—; está bien, voy por él.

Si John llevara patines, no habría podido ir más rápido hasta su habitación, pero Sherlock era muy bueno calculando, y en esa ocasión utilizó esa virtud para saber con cuánto tiempo contaba.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres?

Irene rodó los ojos, sin alterar el semblante.

—No sé de qué habla.

—Esperas que demuestre la culpabilidad de ese hombre, ¿verdad? Por eso has venido aquí, utilizando a John.

—Esta no ha sido una idea mía, señor.

—Desde luego que no, puedo ver la mano torpe y absurdamente compasiva de John por todas partes, pero eso no te hace menos culpable; te estás aprovechando de la lástima que le inspiras para obtener un beneficio.

Irene endureció el gesto por primera vez desde su llegada a la casa.

—Me agrada John.

—Tal vez, pero eso no va a impedirte obtener lo que quieres, ¿cierto?—sonrió con superioridad ante su expresión—. No, desde luego que no, ¿por qué lo harías? No eres estúpida, sabes que soy la única persona que puede ayudarte.

—Ya ha dejado muy claro que no piensa hacerlo.

Los pasos apresurados de John se oyeron acercarse y Sherlock le dirigió una última mirada calculadora.

—Ya veremos.

El doctor llegó, con el aliento agitado de un maratonista, y dejó el libro sobre la mesa.

—¿Me he perdido de algo?

Sherlock se encogió de hombros y tomó su teléfono, apretando teclas sin prestar mayor atención a las personas presentes. Una vez que pareció encontrar lo que buscaba, entrecerró los ojos y tomó el último sorbo de su bebida.

—Señorita Adler, vaya por su abrigo, nos vamos.

Ella miró a John, confundida, pero solo obtuvo un gesto desconcertado de vuelta; el doctor parecía entender tanto como ella.

—¿La he conmocionado? Extraordinario, pensé que era imposible—el detective se apresuró a tomar su abrigo y bufanda del perchero, ignorando las miradas curiosas—. Ya me ha oído, vaya por algo de abrigo o salga así si lo prefiere, pero muévase de una vez.

Irene no dudó más y corrió hacia la habitación, con cuidado de no golpear su brazo herido.

—¿Qué tramas, Sherlock?—John lucía preocupado.

—Acabar con esto, por supuesto, ¿no es lo que querías?

Su compañero suspiró; por supuesto que él supo todo el tiempo la razón de llevar a Irene a la casa.

—Sí, pero no entiendo por qué la llevas contigo, yo podría ser mucho más útil; ¿no ves que está herida? Y si vas a hacer lo que sospecho, podría ser muy peligroso para ella.

—Bueno, ya sabes que los accidentes pasan.

—¡Sherlock!

El detective lo miró sin ocultar su fastidio.

—La traeré ilesa, no te preocupes, tendrás a tu querida señorita Adler de vuelta muy pronto, ¿contento?

John frunció el ceño ante su tono y exhaló un suspiro, esbozando una sonrisa entre divertida y exasperada.

—Lo estaré mucho más si regresas tú también de una pieza.

—Veré qué puedo hacer—Sherlock sonrió de lado, señalando a la mujer que avanzaba con paso enérgico hacia ellos—. Después de usted.

El doctor los vio marchar, preocupado, pero se dijo que si alguien podría salir bien librado de una situación semejante, ese era Sherlock Holmes.

Acababan de dar ya las diez de la noche y no había recibido una sola llamada o mensaje para saber lo ocurría. En circunstancias normales no estaría tan preocupado; Sherlock se arriesgaba prácticamente todos los días, y por mucho que le angustiara pensarlo, estaba seguro de que se enfrentaba una y otra vez a la muerte sin hablar luego de ello. Pero esta vez era distinto, porque no solo debía cuidar de una mujer herida, sino que él no estaba a su lado para ayudarle.

No que pudiera hacer mucho, pero no cabía duda de que sería mil veces más útil que una mujer lesionada que ni siquiera le agradaba; no le extrañaría que hubieran empezado a discutir en los momentos menos convenientes.

Se contuvo para no llamar al móvil de Sherlock; lo último que necesitaba era una distracción más. Y desistió también de ir en su búsqueda luego de descolgar el abrigo por cuarta vez.

Pero solo esperaría hasta las doce; si hasta esa hora no estaban de regreso, él mismo iría a Scotland Yard, y al diablo con las advertencias de Irene. Había puesto a su mejor amigo en un serio peligro para ayudarle, y si algo le pasaba no podría soportar la culpa.

En cuanto dieron las once, empezó su tercera taza de café y apenas cinco minutos después el sonido de la llave en la cerradura provocó que pegara un brinco. Corrió y casi se da de bruces contra Irene, que soltó un grito ahogado.

—¡Lo hizo, John! Todo se ha arreglado—lo abrazó a medias, cuidando su brazo herido.

—¿Dónde está Sherlock?—vio tras su hombro con inquietud, ¿qué habría pasado?

Irene lo soltó y le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro sin abandonar su sonrisa.

—Él está bien, no te preocupes, me dio una copia de la llave y se ha quedado un momento con el Inspector Lestrade para explicarle un par de cosas—adoptó una postura altanera y agravó su voz—. "Si dejo a este tonto sin todos los detalles, jamás podrá presentar un caso decente al fiscal".

John exhaló un suspiro aliviado al sentir como una roca abandonaba sus hombros.

—Sí, eso es muy propio de Sherlock; gran imitación, por cierto, aunque no te aconsejo que la hagas en su presencia.

—Desde luego que no—Irene rió con él—. ¿Vamos a la cocina? Necesito un té, puedo contártelo todo mientras preparo un poco.

John se ofreció de inmediato a hacerlo, diciéndole que solo se sentara a descansar mientras relataba su historia.

Ella comenzó por decirle que su primera parada fue en la sede de Scotland Yard, pese a sus quejas, las mismas que por supuesto Sherlock ignoró. Una vez allí, se entrevistaron de inmediato con el Inspector Lestrade, que a pesar de su reticencia inicial, la oyó con atención gracias a la mediación del detective.

Si bien en un inicio se mostró tan escéptico como Irene esperaba, bastó que Sherlock empezara a mostrarle una serie de archivos para que su actitud cambiara del todo.

—No sé en qué momento lo hizo, John, aún no lo entiendo—Irene dio un sorbo a su té—. Si no estaba dispuesto a ayudarme, ¿por qué investigó tanto? Tenía los estados financieros de Simon, copias de documentos clasificados de sus empresas y hasta los registros de sus llamadas.

A John no le sorprendieron estos hechos tanto como a ella, porque conocía a Sherlock y sabía muy bien lo metódico que era con sus investigaciones, aunque también le extrañaba que le hubiera dedicado tanto tiempo a un caso que desdeñó desde un principio; sospechaba ahora el motivo de su desaparición esa mañana.

—¿Y qué hizo Lestrade con todo lo que Sherlock puso a su disposición?

—Bueno, él le mostró también pruebas de que Edward, el ex socio de Simon, llevaba varios días desaparecido. Al parecer el muy canalla pretendió hacer creer a todos que había decidido tomarse un tiempo en su casa de las Bahamas, pero de algún modo, tu amigo consiguió demostrar también que eso no era cierto.

—Ya veo.

—Con todo esto, al Inspector Lestrade no le quedó más alternativa que solicitar una orden de registro para las propiedades de Simon.

Irene continuó contándole que debieron esperar varias horas mientras Lestrade y un grupo de agentes se encargaban de las diligencias.

Al caer la noche, el equipo regresó con el asesino esposado y varias muestras de su culpabilidad, como el hallazgo de sangre de la víctima en su oficina, y evidencia de que Simon llevaba varios meses robando sistemáticamente dinero de algunas cuentas que aún compartía con su ex socio en el extranjero.

Aunque en un principio se mostró desafiante, una vez que se vio acorralado, el asesino se derrumbó y accedió a contarlo todo.

—No puedo expresar con palabras el alivio que sentí en ese momento, John; han sido días terribles, y casi no puedo creer que ahora todo está bien.

El doctor apretó su mano con amabilidad.

—Pero así es, Irene, ahora estás completamente a salvo gracias a Sherlock.

Ella negó y se enjugó una lágrima.

—Siempre le estaré agradecida por lo que ha hecho por mí, pero sé que es a ti a quien se lo debo todo, John. De no ser por ti, él jamás me habría ayudado.

—Bueno, si hemos de ser sinceros, creo que lo que él deseaba era librarse de ti; nunca subestimes lo mucho que un hombre aprecia su espacio, y lo que está dispuesto a hacer por él—John rió abiertamente.

—No creo que fuera solo su casa lo que protegía—comentó ella con tono misterioso.

John no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle a qué se refería porque el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse se oyó nuevamente y se apresuró a ir allí, seguido por Irene.

—¡Sherlock! Irene acaba de contarme lo que pasó, ¿dejaste todo aclarado?

Mientras el detective se deshacía del abrigo y la bufanda, veía de uno a otro con indiferencia.

—Ya conoces a Lestrade, le cuesta unir los puntos más sencillos; pero sí, creo que podrá encargarse solo de ahora en adelante.

—Esas son excelentes noticias, es un alivio—John sonrió—. ¿Quieres un té? Irene y yo tomábamos uno…

Sherlock empezó a menear la cabeza, pero se corrigió de inmediato.

—Está bien.

Ya que la cocina era muy pequeña para los tres, llevaron el servicio al comedor y una vez allí, luego de que John preguntara a Sherlock algunos detalles relacionados con el caso, un silencio se instaló entre ellos; pero contrario a lo que era de esperar, este no resultaba incómodo, aún el detective lucía un semblante relajado.

—Creo que ya es hora de irme, ¿podrías llamar a un taxi mientras hago la maleta, John?

—¿Ahora? Irene, es casi medianoche, no puedes irte aún, espera a mañana si tienes prisa.

Ella le sonrió y negó, muy segura.

—Ya los he molestado demasiado y tengo muchos asuntos de los que ocuparme.

—En ese caso deja al menos que te acompañe.

—No hace falta, John, gracias, necesito también hablar con Henry, hay mucho que debo contarle; debe de estar conmocionado.

—Es verdad, había olvidado a tu novio; me cuesta creer que no sepa todo por lo que has pasado.

—No, y creo que fue lo mejor, es un buen hombre, pero este asunto lo hubiera superado—Irene dejó la mesa—. ¿Llamarías al taxi? Si llega en veinte minutos sería perfecto.

—No te preocupes, yo me ocupo.

John se encargó de hacer la llamada, antes la mirada vigilante de Sherlock, que levaba un buen rato en silencio.

—¿Lamentas que se vaya?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, y pensó un momento antes de responder.

—Sí, claro, es una compañía agradable, ¿no crees? Aunque se haya quedado tan solo un día.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia a esa afirmación.

—Vamos, hasta tú debes admitir que resulta interesante contar con alguien nuevo en casa.

El detective juntó ambas manos sobre la mesa y lo miró con gravedad.

—Me siento plenamente satisfecho con la compañía que tengo.

El sonido de la maleta arrastrada por Irene llamó la atención de John, que despegó la vista de Sherlock para correr a ayudarla.

La bocina del taxi se escuchó unos minutos después y John se asomó a la ventana para indicarle al conductor que esperara un momento; luego giró a ver a Irene, quien lo envolvió en un abrazo.

—Gracias por todo, John, nunca podré pagar lo que has hecho por mí.

—Creo que ya te he dicho lo que pienso al respecto, no hay nada que agradecer.

Ella se separó y se dirigió a Sherlock.

—Gracias.

—Sí, claro.

John cargó la maleta y la guió hasta la puerta, pero Irene le hizo un gesto para que esperara y volvió su atención al detective.

—Ah, ¿Sherlock?

—¿Sí, Irene?

—¿Querrás que te haga llegar las entradas para el estreno de "Tosca" la próxima semana?

—El viernes estaría perfecto, gracias.

John se quedó tan perplejo por ese intercambio de palabras que Irene debió empujarlo para que abriera la puerta y le ayudara a subir al taxi su maleta.

Cuando el vehículo se alejó, y regresó a la casa, se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Sherlock?

—¿Si, John?

—¿Te llama Sherlock?

El detective exhibió una sonrisa burlona.

—Sí, y yo la llamo Irene, ¿algún problema con eso?

—Ninguno.

—Bien, porque he estado pensando, y ya que la echarás tanto de menos, podríamos invitarla un día de estos.

Si John no lo conociera tan bien pensaría que se estaba divirtiendo en grande a sus expensas. En realidad, parecía que era exactamente lo que hacía.

—Me parece una gran idea, puede venir a almorzar o algo así.

Sherlock asintió y tomó su teléfono, tecleando mientras hojeaba una revista.

—Pero no a pasar la noche—agregó John al vuelo, antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

Su compañero ahogó una carcajada y continuó con su trabajo.


End file.
